


In the shadow of someone overshadowed.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, Between Seasons/Series, Dessert & Sweets, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Imaginary Friends, In-Jokes, Knitting, Literary References & Allusions, Memes, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Talking, Tea, Temporary Character Death, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Once upon a time, I was on a blue website for cups. Someone was talking about Walugi. In fact, everyone was at the time. Then I thought about even before then, when we all talked about Luigi. Funny how we move on to the next underdog, no? Mario and Bowser fight yet Mario wins. Luigi and King Boo fight yet Luigi wins. Wario fights the world to declare himself top dog, no say if he is winning yet. But, who's to Daisy and Waluigi to fight? Daisy isn't like Peach, she craves for sports and goals. She is never rested yet without a main focus. Walugi craves for bettering but only in the contexts of envy and fools traps. His goals aren't formed of self, merely that of the other. They are secondary to the second place, background characters get games and plotline before them. I hope you enjoy this.





	In the shadow of someone overshadowed.

Maud Melody Moo sat across the two more well known persons. She sat drinking tea, knowing not the want to act against conflict and neither suffering in her soul. Yet they with wealth and power and frame knew too well. Both of them wanted to solve something beyond reach. The full grasp of it's conflicts likely akin to eldritch horrors to the scales they viewed. Maud Melody Moo knew what may appear to them as beyond the pale of reality. 

What great irony was it, or perhaps it was not ironic at all when one knows the full extent. I may say that if anyone knows the full extent of all that nothing would seem ironic maybe. Moo began, "Thank you for joining me." As she did this, Waluigi greedily ate at the surgery treats. Mainly for a reaction, which Daisy quickly gave without knowing his motivation. "Don't be rude!" Still he consumed away, slowly realizing that the treats didn't end. No matter how much he ate, there was the same amount. 

Melody Moo started to knit. "How are you, please feel free to speak frankly." She calmly continued. Waluigi drank some tea and replied naturally, "Wah! Shove it, ya hag." What more kindness could be expected of a semi villain? However, Daisy spoke. "I haven't been feeling well lately." Maud turned to her. Motion to keep going. "I feel left out on things and unnoticed." Moo's face frowned in empathy. The princess was stoked with guilt. Maud Melody Moo stopping her knitting. Even though the bonnet shadowed her eyes, it was clear just by the air of the room that Melody Moo peered deeply into Daisy. 

Looked into her mind and soul and heart, then read her like a short book. Finally finding something in those three, Maud told her words, "You don't need to feel bad about people caring for your emotions. I had asked for you to be blunt and you did. It's unfair and unkind to ask you to lie just for ideal chatter." These last few words hit the Wahs' elf like ears. He chuckled, "I feels alike yo is a prudish wind bag.".... I should break your skull for insulting my dearest, sweet, lovely, lady friend, You damned meme. 

"I did ask for your feelings but I think that simply isn't true, merely you trying to "get my goat" as it's said." Melody Moo pointed out, "Just because the truth isn't always comfortable to hear does not make everything you say that makes people uncomfortable also truthful." She went back to drinking her tea. The thin, tall, purple, jack retorted nastly, "Whatever. Wahh!" So he grabbed a handful of treats and ate them. Maud Melody Moo went back to knitting. "I personally wouldn't bring harm to another person but someone who is not too fond of me being insulted has no such thing. Avoid such activities in the future."

Walugi narrowed his eyes. "Was that a threat?" No, but about I give you one? Moo shook her head no. "I don't need to threaten you with anything. It would be cruel." He took it as a threat anyhow. Waluigi stood up and stretched across the table. "I don't care what your boyfriend wants or if he thinks he can wah me for dissing his fly girl. I'm top cat and he can suck eggs!" Don't you get in her face! Walugi was surprised to find himself slammed back into his chair. He stood again to see the chair almost glued to him. 

"We aren't dating, we're just friends." She explained. I wish we were dating. Maud Melody Moo shook her head in disappointment. "I'm so sorry for my friend's actions. You should both leave now. I could not risk this getting worse." Just then both of the chairs were dragged backwards outside before anyone could react. A second later, the chairs teleported back inside without anyone sitting on them. "Please let me talk to people without hurting them." Maud whispered to the empty room. I won't let you die again. Maud Melody Moo sat in a chair across from no one else. Still unwilling to act against conflict.


End file.
